trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Branch and the Cooking Catastrophe
Branch and the Cooking Catastrophe is a book released in 2017 in the US and focusing on Branch and King Gristle Jr.. About This was book aimed at 7-10 year old children. It was sold as book 1 of the "Trolls Chapter Books" series as a stand alone story, then later with the other 3 books in a "Rock 'n' Troll Collection". It comes with a pull-out bookmark at the back. Plot Branch is in his bunker thinking about making some changes to it now he no longer has to be tight on camouflage since the Trolls and Bergens are friends. A knock on his trapdoor brings his attention and he checks out his periscope. It is Cooper. Branch uses a talking tube to tell him he'll be up soon, which confuses Cooper who thinks Branch has turned invisible. Branch pops open his hatch and ask Cooper what he wants, but the way Branch talks confuses Cooper who thinks Branch's "what is it?" is a riddle. He gives Branch a message from Poppy that is labelled urgent, which when opened prompting sprays glitter in his face. Branch rushes to Poppy's pod to find out what the urgency was only to find the urgent message was because Poppy was thinking of hosting a party. Branch points out that its not that big of a surprise as Poppy is always planning parties. The party is a picnic with the Bergens, it has to be that as the Bergens don't fit into Troll pods so it has to be in the open space. She shows a scrapbook version of her party to Branch show it as a perfect party, but Branch points out in reality she has no idea how it will turn out. When suggestion of names come into play, Branch tells her some negative names and Poppy tells him not to be so negative. She likens the party to explorers and pioneers and Branch points out they usually end up starving to death or getting lost in snow. Poppy once again turns Branch's negativity around since its summer and their at a picnic meaning no snow and starvation. Branch doesn't see how any of this is urgent, but Poppy tells Branch that she wants him to go talk to King Gristle about the party and help him with the menu. Branch states Gristle likes to eat Trolls, Poppy points out that Gristle never has eaten a Troll. Gristle already knows who Branch is making him an ideal candidate to go talk to Gristle. Poppy begs Branch to go see the King. Branch finally agrees but believes Gristle may find the ideal terrible. He does not. Gristle thinks the picnic is a wonderful idea and although his never been to one. Branch explains that Poppy wants the pair of them to work on the menu together. Gristle is not much of a cook but is an expert on eating. Branch notes that all they have to do is plan things, get cooking equipment, recipes and ingredients and that other Bergens and Trolls can do the rest. Gristle doesn't know where to find any of these, until Branch suggests the kitchen, Gristle for a moment forget she has a royal kitchen in the castle. When they enter the kitchen, its a mess. Since Chef left no one has maintained it, the story notes she and Creek were thrown out of the castle. A rumour has it Chef is still alive deep with the forest where she scrubs dishes using Creek's hair as a brush. Gristle notes that they usually order a lot of pizza at the castle instead of cooking meals. Gristle has no idea where the recipes belonging to Chef are kept and the pair have to look for them. They are startled by a Striped Furmunk as the Kitchen has critters living in it due to its size and poor state. They continue to look, Gristle doesn't even know what pots and pans are called. He finds a secret cabinet where Chef has a warning about opening across it. The cabinet is booby trapped and the two hit the deck as arrows fly at them. They open the cabinet carefully being careful not to set off any more traps, but this time Chef pops out - or rather a cardboard cut out which terrifies the pair. They find the recipes, most of which are related to Trolls. The King explains that Bergens prefer savoury tastes over sweet, while Branch explains the Trolls prefer sweet. They find an envelope labelled "Top Secret" and Branch has to remain the King he is a King and he can open the envelope if he wants to. Inside is Chef's top secret pizza recipe which delights Gristle as it was every Bergen's favourite. Branch leaves Gristle to pick out the other recipes and heads back to Troll village to check on the Trolls making sweets. At Troll village, Biggie is staffing the sweet production with DJ Suki providing music to keep everyone going. Biggie shows the production thus far and most are okay, Biggie looses his pet worm Mr. Dinkles but soon finds him munching on cookies. These cookies are the size of a Bergen's button, thus are not big enough. Biggie shows him so Troll-sized cookies. Branch also notes that they have to make lots and that while their big to the Trolls their small to the Bergens and the Bergens will eat a lot of them due to their huge size. These are also Troll shaped, which Branch goes onto explain is not a good idea since Bergen's used to eat Trolls. Biggie decides the Trolls will have to eat these themselves and Biggie makes Branch flinch when he eats a "Branch" cookie ear. Biggie shows Branch the rest of the baked goods with Guy Diamond dancing and spread glitter around. Biggie ensures Branch that Guy's glitter is edible when Branch suggests Guy may need an apron to prevent Glitter getting everywhere as he dances. Back at Bergen Castle, Gristle has resorted to asking Bridget for help. Gristle talks about the picnic. He explains that she worked with Chef, but she says that as a scullery maid she just cleaned dishes, it was other Bergens that helped with food. Being in love with Bridget, he had gone to her for help and lies about other Bergens being too busy to help him. Bridget lies also stating that since Chef left no one is there to give orders to clean, Bridget knows they need cleaning but hates dishes and with Chef gone is just not washing them anymore. Gristle explains that Branch and him already found the recipes and they were not afraid of the traps at all, then a Striped Furnmunk startles him making him scream. He shows Bridget Chef's top secret pizza recipe. Bridget helps Gristle pick out recipes but when it comes to the Pizza the complexity means they need an expert. This leads them to Captain Starfunkle's. Starfunkle is happy to have the recipe in his hands and Gristle agrees if he helps he can have it. Gristle agrees so long as Starfunkle renames it as they don't want Chef's name being attached to the pizza. He asks Gristle how many Trolls and Bergens will be attending and Gritle says all of them. While the Bergen's will eat a lot, the Trolls will barely eat anything due to their small size. Starfunkle asks where the picnic will be held and Gristle notes that due to the small size of the Trolls they can't travel far so will likely be near their village. Starfunkle notes now they have a problem - the travel time from Bergen Town to Troll village means that the pizza will be served cold. He proposes to Gristle that the Bergens build stoves near the village out of stone and make the pizza there. The picnic is announced and a few Bergens grumble about Troll hair being in the food but everyone is excited. Branch returns to Bergen Town and visits Gristle, Gristle states the Bergens are concern for the Trolls hair getting in the baked goods. He goes on to explain that while Bergens use to eat the hair (note; when they ate Trolls) now they don't want it in their food. Branch ensures him Trolls maintain their hair well enough it never gets in food. Branch asks Gristle what he has done so far and Gristle leaves out the part where he spent hours at Starfunkles playing games. He recaps the days events including the parts Branch was there for. Gristle states when the picnic is over the stone ovens will be the gift to the Trolls, though Branch has no idea what the Trolls will do with giant stone ovens. When Branch asks about the ingredients, Gristle hasn't got them. Branch notes the Trolls have already baked dozens of baked goods and the Bergens have yet to even gather ingredients. Panicking, Gristle quickly explains that while Trolls can make their pastries ahead of time, Pizza has to be made on the day and that things are fine. Branch makes him gather the recipes together and write out a shopping list and go get the ingredients right now. Branch asks where they get the ingredients and Gristle, having only ordered pizza on delivery, has no idea. So he suggests asking Bridget. Bridget tells them Chef went to Grub Grubbington's grocery store. At the store, Grub rushes around and fills Gristle's cart with everything, but one ingredient is missing. The missing ingredient is Speckled Savoury Salt. Grub states that its been a long time since a shipment came in for it. When Gristle asks if they can swap it for regular salt, Grub states this is impossible as it won't taste the same and any Bergen that has tasted Chef's pizza before will know. Gristle realises that if they don't get the pizza its the end of his reign as King. Branch is surprised to hear that but Gristle states Branch doesn't know Bergens. Grub states that the sale can be found in Mount Gloom and it is guarded by a wing-dingle. Gristle is excited about hearing this as his Troll bib has one on, then he remembers Branch and whistles off in order to hide he ever mentioned the bib. Grub explains no one wants to deal with the Wing-dingle bird which is why no one will be able to sell him the salt, Gristle notes its most like when Chef was gathering it she scared it off. Gristle has to face that Bergens are used to being disappointed and critical and he'll just have to face it. Branch knows that Poppy wants this picnic to be a success. Which means the pair have to scale the mountain. This makes Gristle nervous. Grub gives Gristle and Branch directions and they head out. Gristle goes to suggest that Branch ride on his shoulder, avoiding insulting the Troll by saying that its because his small legs will slow them both down. When Branch fails to take up the offer, Gristle has to say it anyway. Branch states it will be Gristle trying to keep up with him instead, he then show Gristle what him means by wrapping his hair around a branch. Branch zips forward swinging and grabs another branch. Branch is soon leaving Gristle behind who wonders if this is where "Branch" gets his name from. The pair make pace until they arrive at a desert and the trees disappear. Gristle once again offers Branch a ride and Branch declines. After struggling to keep up though with the bigger Bergen he gives up and Gristle scoops him up and puts him on his shoulder. At first the bouncy shook Branch but he got used to Gristle walk. They are headed to a forest called the "Forest of Fetid Ferns". When Gristle asks what "Fetid" means, Branch explains he thinks it means "Stinky" as a bad odour hits his nose. Sure enough thats exactly what it means and nearly Gristle nor Branch can prevent their noses smelling it. As they walk, they realise its started to snow even though its summer. Branch figures out they are high up and unknowns to the pair they've slowly been climbing up hill for a while, at this height it will snow even in summer. The cold winds turn into a blizzard and Branch is left trying to use Gristle's fur robe to keep warm. Branch tells Gristle to stop and rest as he is tired of doing nothing. Branch wants to start whizzing through the trees again, Gristle is concerned as these trees are covered in snow. A few false starts later Branch figures out how to swing through them and leaves Gristle to rest. The snow branches allow Branch to swing quicker then normal but occasionally send him plummeting to the ground. Branch eventually finds Mount Gloom and heads back to Gristle. Eventually he gives up with swinging through the branches as the snow is packed tight and he is tired of falling off. When he arrives, Gristle is buried deep in snow having fallen asleep. Branch has to get him awake thus saving the Bergen's life. The snow finally lets up as they press on. Branch figures if Chef could climb it so can they but Gristle feels his done enough and wants out so tries to offer to watch the base of the mountain while Branch goes up. This doesn't pass Branch and he end up climbing anyway. Gristle states as they climb if it was his kingdom he'd have the mountain lowered. This sparks Branch's curiosity and he asks how he'd pull that off, Gristle explains as King he gives orders and experts would then have to figure out how things are done. Gristle explains that sitting on the throne all day is boring which is the only reason he agreed to come on the expedition in the first place. They come across geysers in the mountain, a one pushes Gristle up it freezes. Gristle now has to figure out how to get down. Branch suggest he uses his cape and when Gristle has doubts, Branch tells him to imagine Branch is one of his experts giving him instructions. This works and Branch asks what he saw up there. They climb so high the pair are now at cloud height and believe they are lost. They continue on and this gives way to brilliant clear sky. They then see a crystal but also the Wing-Dingle. The Wing-Dingle is dive bombing them constantly, Branch distracts the bird and runs between to rocks as it is about to grab him. Gristle meanwhile slips into the cave and when the Wing-Dingle has lost Branch it flies away giving him a chance to also get in the cave. Inside the cave they find beautiful crystals and go looking for the salt. Branch spots the salt but due to its position only Branch can make it to the salt and back. He begins to fill his backpack he brought with him and passing the salt to Gristle until their backpacks are full. The pair soon find out they forgot about the Wing-Dinkle until it comes back. The pair run to the entrance but the Wing-Dingle grabs Branch by his hair. Gristle grabs Branch's feet and holds on, the Wing-Dingle cannot life both the Troll and the Bergen at the same time, but Branch is left left like his being stretched like dough which hurts. The bird trying to get away with Branch begins to peck at Gristle and Gristle uses his crown to whack it. The bird lets go of Branch after a swift hit, saving Branch's life. To get down the mountain quick they use the backpacks as slides, leaving just as the bird returns. They get through the snow covered woods. At the desert Branch hitches a ride on Gristle, this time not even protesting on being carried this time. They arrive just in time for the party as everything is set up and Starfunkle just need the salt. They lie about the Wing-Dingle giving them hassle and soon the pizzas are in the oven. At Troll Village, Smidge points to a bag in the corner and Biggie realise thats the cookie toppings - the cookies are already on their way to the picnic. They grab the bag and rush there, stating they will have to cover them there. At the picnic the Trolls hear the Bergens just need toppings for the pizza and Biggie thinks thats the cookies. As the Trolls and Bergens prepare to tuck into food the pizzas arrived and are covered in sprinkles. Bridget and Gristle want to stop the Bergens but its too late as they gather around them. It turns out that both Trolls and Bergens like the pizza anyway. The picnic ends with Gristle and Poppy agreeing to do this again, but Branch stating the name still needs work. Category:Books